Heartbeats
by AriandEzra
Summary: In order to hate you, you have to be able to love as well. Even under the most passionate and spiteful emotions, can be love. And at times, love is our only saving grace.
1. Chapter 1

**I've mapped out several stories (this new one, Blue and Hazel, and Clandestine), so be on the lookout for all of that! Also, "Sad" too, which will either be updated tonight or tomorrow!**

**I was watching a movie today that gave me a little inspiration for this story. I'm not going to say what it is and who the characters were and what the situation was because I want to leave this all as a surprise. I will let you know if some weary subject comes up (which it will). That's the only hint I'm leaving you all. **

**You know how it works; ten or more reviews and the next chapter will be longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I did, Aria and Ezra would be on HBO, or at least CW with better sex scenes and there wouldn't be love triangles left and right.**

* * *

_The usual upturned smile on Ezra Fitz's lips wasn't present as he walked down the hallway of Rosewood High School. In fact, he wasn't nearly as jaunty or good humored as he was on most days, unless he was running on barely any sleep and lack of coffee in his system. He'd spruced up that day, actually taking care in what he put on, rather than throwing any old sweater over his head, floor style. His slightly messy hair was taken into account when he'd gotten out of the shower and his jeans were new. And yet, Ezra had still gotten rejected. He didn't want to turn back, but Ezra could still feel the smirk of Aria Montgomery, the junior who he'd taken up courage to pursue rather than any only silly senior that clamored for his attention night and day. _

**_I'm not falling for your tricks, Fitz. Any other girl would, but not me_. **_The boldly spoken words continued to sound through his head, Aria's taunting voice filling his brain. This one wasn't going to be so easy to get over; not after Ezra had witnessed her in the AP English class that they were both enrolled in and reveled in her personality. The lush curls that fell down her back and wide, soulful hazel eyes didn't help much with erasing her from his mind either. Ezra walked up to his locker, knowing that Aria was still a few feet away and laughing with her friends. He could pick out the noise throughout the clattering of the hallway. His nimble fingers twisted the combination to open the locker. Upon grabbing the next needed books, he slammed it shut in pure frustration._

* * *

A lock of chestnut hair fell into Aria's face as she raced up the flight of stairs to her office, or well, cubicle at Gellar Publishing House. The twenty three year old grumbled as her ballet flats carried her up more than enough floors, agitated that the elevator just happened to stop working when she entered the building ten minutes prior. The tenth floor came along about twenty minutes past Aria's tolerance level and she pushed open the door to her workspace. It crashed loudly against the doorframe, causing her to jump and all eyes land on her. Quickly, a blush settled over Aria's cheeks, coating her milky skin a soft pink hue. Of course, she noticed the blue eyes peeking out from one of the four offices on the floor and scoffed slightly. How she and Ezra Fitz ended up working alongside each other was a pure mystery to her and one that Aria didn't feel much like delving into. Scoffing under her breath, Aria moved towards her desk, smiling at the few people who continued to look at her, with the exception of Ezra.

Once more, he was the big man on campus. At least this go around, he was the big man on the publishing floor. Senior editor at only twenty four was a big accomplishment; Aria was aware of that. But she wouldn't let Ezra have the satisfaction; she'd made that promise to herself in high school after she rebuffed his offering for a date. Ever since the day in the hallway to her first day of work after moving to New York up to the present, Aria maintained the silent vow and found ways to make him squirm, beating him at his own game. The two continuously went at is in the workplace with Ezra trying to get her to wilt and succumb with Aria fighting back at full force. He _was_ insanely attractive and smart, but the high school version of Ezra Fitz was stuck in her mind, not the successful twenty four year old New Yorker she'd run into five years later.

Aria slipped off the patent leather black flats that she sported for easy walking and shoved her feet into black pumps that made her six inches taller than her five foot two height. They elongated her legs, which helped make the black pencil skirt and sea foam green chiffon blouse with beaded embellishments she was wearing look even better and far more elegant. Stroking the lock of hair that was stuck in her face back again once more, Aria loaded up her computer, allowing the Mac desktop to boot up for a few minutes. At home, she had a simple HP laptop; Macs were far too expensive and she wasn't in the place to go buy herself one with student loans that still had a few dollars and cents left to them to be paid off.

"Don't you look like a ray of sunshine," chimed a voice from over the cubicle walls. Aria's mascara rimmed eyes looked up from the still booting up computer and smiled as she saw the blonde speaking to her. Hanna Marin had become a fast friend the minute she was hired at Gellar Publishing, both first starting off in the brand new world of the workforce. While Hanna was far more interested in fashion, she needed something to get her on her feet after college. Aria, on the other hand, wanted to submerge herself in the world of English entirely by the time she turned thirty. "Seriously, what bit you in the ass this morning?"

The brunette gave a small chuckle as she logged herself into the computer and looked up at Hanna. "Late night and no coffee. It doesn't make for a good Aria." A yawn passed her lips, eyes surveying the room. It looked like Ezra had retreated back into his office, but Aria couldn't be too sure. He was always lurking somewhere, waiting to pounce on her with some quip that she was always readily prepared to go back with and rip him a new one. Most called it flirting, but Aria laughed it off. "Plus the fact that the elevator went out of service the minute I got into the building." Hanna shook her head, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She always looked meticulously perfect, making Aria shirk in what she dressed herself in each morning. Hanna looked immaculate today in a white sweater dress and high kneed boots with large earrings adorning her ears.

"I'm sure Fitz will let you go grab a cup of something from the workroom," Hanna winked. Aria rolled her eyes, hating the insinuation in her words. The banter went never went unnoticed in the office. Once, she'd even heard people placing bets on how long it would be until they hooked up, but once she caught their attention, the conversation was cut off immediately. Her computer screen booted up at that exact moment giving Aria perfect incentive to wave Hanna off and back into her cubicle.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't go," she stated simply with the wave of her hand. "I'll talk to you in a bit, Han. I just need to read over a few of these pieces before they're sent to the bigwigs."

* * *

Ezra Fitz admittedly had a hard time not letting his attention train to Aria Montgomery several times a day. It wasn't as if he was the type of man to deny his own attraction to her. He had found it as a stroke of good luck when she waltzed her way onto the publishing floor her first day of work; that maybe, just maybe he would be able to win her over in this world, the far more mature and less catty world where social hierarchies didn't overrun the hallways. But the moment he walked up to her desk with a hello in store, she launched the game again. Ezra was disappointed. It was almost as if she was throwing it in his face that she hated him.

But hate was a passionate emotion. And as they said, in order to hate someone, you had to love them too. Now, Ezra wouldn't have said that Aria was in love with him, but there had to be more underlying the hate. After all, there always was in cases such as the tumultuous one they had thrust themselves into since high school.

He wouldn't deny having feelings for her as well. They were the type that fostered in silence; the type that grew as he observed her and her fiery, independent nature. That's what had drawn Ezra to her in the first place; the way she held herself as a junior in high school and now as a young working woman was impeccable compared to others he'd come across. And while Ezra would also admit that he was a bit of a player back in the days, he'd admit that he went through change during college. The preparation for the real world helped him realize that the chasing of girls was a sign that he wanted love; he wanted to find the one person who easily became your world. The one person who could make your heart speed up irrationally just by looking at them lying beside you in bed in the morning.

And for some reason, he felt like Aria Montgomery could've been that person; _could be_ that person provided that she give him a chance. Said chance seemed highly unlikely unless he could show her the type of person he was now rather than the boy she knew growing up.

Every time Ezra tried to go about that he retreated into being the eighteen year old boy with insults and sarcasm right up his sleeve. If he wanted any form of opportunity, he needed to change that and fast.

The doors to the stairs slammed open, causing his attention to stray from that of his computer to the person standing breathless in the doorway. Of course it would be the object of his affections. Ezra watched as Aria gave a small pant after running up and headed to her desk, but not after shooting a death glare straight back into his office. _She saw me_, Ezra noted with glee before giving a snarky wave back. It was too late though, seeing as she'd already sat down.

He cursed himself for going back to being eighteen years old. Ezra muttered a string of harsh expletives to himself before going back to his desktop and the files he was supposed to send off for printing, but the image of Aria emerging from the door replayed over and over in his mind. She looked well today in a blouse that accented her green eyes and dark hair. Ezra chewed on his lower lip, thinking about the hinted curves that her pencil skirt brought to her waist, his hands longing to run over them. It wasn't fair for fate to bring about someone so tempting and with such an interesting personality, but only for hate and spite rather than allowing him to call her his own. Placing his hands on his temples, Ezra rubbed slowly in circular motions to bring about some form of peace, at least until lunch time. Then he'd figure out what to do about Aria Montgomery.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Aria had already slipped off her pumps in exchange for her flats. They seemed to squeeze her toes in all the most uncomfortable places and she regretted ever buying them with her very first paycheck. The brand name didn't make them any more comfortable. She'd have to ask Hanna if she'd like to inherit them, though Aria wasn't sure if her friend didn't own them already. The blonde seemed to own every pair of designer shoe under the sun. Sometimes, she oft wondered how someone with the same salary could afford multiple pairs of such shoes, but Hanna came from money whereas Aria didn't. Aria came from a divorced set of parents, her mother being a curator for a local art gallery and her father being a college professor. Their lack of work in marriage was the deep rooted reason Aria refused to believe that real love could be out there.

Which was way she had rebuffed Ezra Fitz in the first place. He was exactly her type; dark hair, bright blue eyes that seemed to catch your glance and hold your stare for hours and a boyish smile with the English credentials to match. He could very well be the right man for her, but Aria wouldn't let herself believe it, even if he had changed since high school. She didn't want to put her heart on the line only to be crushed the way her father had crushed her mother with a slip of infidelity.

"Are you going to eat in the cafeteria," Hanna asked, perking up from her next door desk. _Why couldn't he chase her_ was something Aria often asked herself when looking at her blonde cohort. Hanna was the all American beauty with the clothing to match. While Aria would rather spend a Friday night home with a book and an old film, Hanna went out clubbing in sparkly dresses. She was bright and golden while Aria was sarcastic and dry humored. She never viewed herself as beautiful, but Hanna; Hanna was. And it baffled her that an attractive guy like Ezra would rather have the bookworm rather than the beauty.

Aria shook her head. "I think I'm going to run out to Chop't; get a salad. I want to catch a bit of fresh air." It was turning to September, but the city was still pulsing with warm. While the weather was still gorgeous Aria liked to spend her time in Central Park soaking up some sun before heading inside to the cooperate world once more. "You're more than welcome to come along." Aria watched as Hanna shook her blonde curls and then waved over her shoulder towards a man getting up from his desk with cropped, sandy colored hair.

"That's alright. I have a lunch date with this guy, Cole. He's own our floor." She gave another wave to the man, Cole, who seemed to be waiting.

"Enjoy yourself" Aria spoke sincerely as she pushed up from her desk and gave her friend a quick wave, and one that was far less flirty than those that Cole was sending at that. They had an hour for lunch, but that was plenty of enough time for Aria to grab her salad and eat in the park and grab a coffee on the way back. She didn't mind being by herself; she shared an apartment on the Upper West Side with her roommate Spencer and Spencer's boyfriend, Wren basically lived there along with them. It was seldom that she got a quiet moment to herself. As Aria hoisted her purse over her shoulder, a hand caught her wrist. The brunette rolled her eyes, knowing exactly whose hand was captured her arm.

"Yes, Ezra," she asked, clearly irritated. This wasn't how Aria intended to start her lunch break.

"I'm hurt," he said, the pout clear in his voice. Turning around, Aria wrenched her arm from his hand, but that didn't make Ezra budge from his spot on the floor. "And here I thought you'd be thrilled to see me."

Putting a sickly sweet smile on her face, Aria tiled her head to the side. "The only time I'd ever be thrilled to see the likes of you involves being fired and packing up that pretty oak desk of yours."

"How sweet," Ezra quipped. "Actually, I have something to ask you." He swallowed nervously whilst making sure the word vomit he was feeling didn't come falling out in a split second. "I know that you probably hate me, but I'm not the guy you knew in high school. And while all the fighting and come backs are fun, I'd like to show you who I really am, provided that you give me a chance." Ezra watched as Aria's lips parted to say something, but something in her eyes softened, outweighing the sarcastic comment that was about to fall from her mouth. He smiled, knowing that he was reeling her in. "They're playing _It Happened One Night_ at Bryant Park tonight and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me. It's not a date unless you want it to be," Ezra added with a smirk.

Aria gulped, her mouth dry and words come from her head. Any other day, she would've rejected him, but something in Ezra's facial expression told her otherwise. He wasn't joking and he wasn't setting her up. Ultimately, she knew that she'd have to give him the time of day at some point. Opening her mouth to give her answer, Ezra's pointer finger fell upon her lips to quiet her. The pad of his finger was soft, leaving the feeling of his lips to her imagination. Suddenly, Aria felt herself wondering what it would feel like to kiss him.

"You don't have to say a word," Ezra said. "If you show up tonight, I'll know your answer. Goodbye, Aria." And in the matter of seconds, he sauntered off in the direction of the elevator, leaving Aria totally and completely out of her element. Her mind raced, but one clear thing stuck out in her mind; she would be going to the park tonight and she would see just what Ezra Fitz was made up. Something deep inside herself told Aria that he wasn't bullshitting her.

And even though the elevator was restored, Aria took the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**As of right now, There has been such an amazing amount of reviews! The response though on Twitter has been amazing and I really can't wait to share this story with you. I'm so excited about it and it's definitely going to be like nothing else I've ever written. The first couple of chapters are going to fly by fast to get to the real bit of the story. I don't anticipate it to be a forty four chaptered saga like "Reunited" was either.**

**Honestly, this isn't my favorite chapter that I've written. It's more of a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, well, you know. I've already told you what I'd do.**

* * *

Spencer Hastings was five foot five and ambitious; a stark contrast to Aria who happened just graze five feet exactly and didn't act upon impulse. Though both were brunettes, the two were insanely different which was why they got along so well. Spencer made the elaborate schemes during college and Aria was the one who thought them through and was often cautious. Spencer attacked those with her words while Aria always thought out what she wanted to say and what insults she wanted to throw around. They complimented one another well, which was something everyone noticed when they were around each other. Her sophomore year of college, Aria could rightfully say that she had the type of friendship that only movies could offer.

When Aria came home biting her nails nervously, it was obvious something was up. Spencer looked up from the couch where her legs were lying across her sleeping boyfriend's and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" She didn't need Aria to voice that something was in the first place.

"He asked me out." Aria chewed on her lip, placing her hands at her side. What good would it be to show up with torn up cuticles, especially after she'd splurged and gotten them done the previous week? "And I said yes." Her head looked down towards the ground, a blush spreading upon her cheeks. Ultimately, she was waiting for some form of chastisement. At least, that's what Aria convinced herself that she deserved.

A slow grin spread across Spencer's face, still not moving from the couch. Wren, her boyfriend laying sprawled on the piece of furniture, was a doctor and had worked a long shift the previous night without any sleep. Spencer didn't have the heart to jostle him just yet. "It's about time, Montgomery," she said, giving a silent clap of her hands.

Her statement caused Aria to look up from the ground with wide eyes. Spencer knew every dirty detail about her ongoing…well, whatever she had with Ezra. She had expected some form of disapproval, considering he had played an equal amount of tricks on her as she did him. But the smile on Spencer's face shook Aria to the core, realizing her best friend had been rooting for her irritating co-worker the entire time. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Timed it from the very dot you gave me the details."

"I hate you," Aria sighed, shaking her head so that some curls framed her face. "That was crafty of you, Spence. But this doesn't mean anything. He said it isn't a date unless I want it to be." She raised her chin, trying to keep her steady glare on Spencer's face. They had a continuous game going to see who could last the longest without breaking their stance on something and Aria was determined to keep her feet firm on the ground.

Spencer winked, causing Aria to lose all composure. "Oh Darling, you will want it to be. Trust me. Now go get ready." The taller brunette gave a swat of her hand in midair, giving the signal that made Aria leave the room. It wasn't as if she was some dog who listened to every whistle, beck and call, but when Spencer was in a cheeky mood like now, it meant endless teasing and now she had ammunition. But Aria was sure to leave with a huff, one loud enough to wake Wren. She giggled to herself as she sauntered off into her room and the British man awoke on the couch. "Damn it," Spencer mumbled just as Aria closed the door.

Their apartment was split up so that Aria's room was on one end and Spencer's was on the other. It was a mutual decision that they try to keep their bedrooms separate for privacy reasons. Aria had the fear that one night she'd hear things that she wouldn't be able to erase from her memory through the thing walls that New York City apartments had to offer and Spencer had agreed. In the middle were their kitchen and their living room, a breakfast bar protruding into the living space. It was the perfect set up and while spacious, was cozy. When Spencer and Wren had date nights, Aria never felt like she was truly left alone in some giant apartment with no comfort but a few pillows and untouchable furniture.

Her room was her preferred space though, decorated just to Aria's liking. The walls were wallpapered in an elaborate print and various pictures of family and friends hung upon it. Her bed was pushed against the wall and the flatscreen TV her parents gave her as part of her gift when graduated college was opposite that. Antique wooden furniture lined the room in places that Aria wanted to put them. All in all, it was the space she chose to write in and spend most alone time in.

Aria sat at her makeup table and picked up a small blush brush, running her fingers through the bristles. It felt smooth and soft, almost like it was brand new when in reality she'd had it for almost a year. Her lips pursed as she looked through the mirror at herself, wondering what she could possible enhance with a little makeup for tonight. And then it dawned on her- what should she care about what she looked like to Ezra? The whole premise was for Aria to not want it to become a date. Dressing herself up and painting on a brand new face than the one she was wearing to work would push Ezra to rub it in her face that she'd wanted this all along. Or so she thought. Deciding to keep her makeup the way it was, Aria pushed up from the small seat and began to sort through her closet in search of something to wear. Ultimately, she chose a pair of high waisted and slightly torn up shorts and a loose white lace blouse to tuck into them. It wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't office wear. As she looked in the mirror, she was satisfied.

* * *

The warm, late summer breeze rustled through Aria's hair as she made her way the few blocks from her apartment towards Bryant Park. New York's summer season hadn't worn out yet and a few tourists still lingered here and there. The city would never calm down on account of how many travelers seemed to pass through, but the fall was often quiet. Times Square was even manageable to navigate and stores didn't seem to be as crowded either. Aria preferred the city when things died down from the hectic work rush in the morning. People still went from to and fro, but night was when people went to dinner and relaxed and let loose, which was a stark contrast to the business men on the streets at eight in the morning. She climbed the few stone steps and soon enough with hit with the view of the park, people milling about and wanting to soak up the last bit of summer that they could. A slight ripple of wind passed through Aria's head, turning her view of direction to the left. And there, sitting on a blanket with a smirk and a wave, was Ezra.

She rolled her eyes, but none the less walked over to join him. Biting down on her lip, Aria had to admit that work clothes aside, he looked good. In a dark navy blue button down and khaki shorts, feet adorned with boat shoes, he looked younger than he did while suited up. Before Ezra could comment on her eyes appraising him, Aria's darted away, going to look at the giant screen that the movie would be playing upon in the matter of ten minutes.

"It's one of my favorites," she spoke, watching couples mill about and families huddle up on blankets. "It's a simple love story, which is nice compared to the crap they've seemed to formulate today." A soft laugh escaped Aria's lips, but she pressed them shut, not wanting to show she was having a good time. Not that she was quite yet, but with Ezra Fitz, anything gave him the impression.

He chuckled, watching the light reflect through locks of her hair. Some books always talked about those special moments when one could take note of the smaller things to appreciate in their life. For Ezra, this was one of them. To see Aria Montgomery in such a natural state in her worn in shorts and a smile on her face was now ingrained in his memory with the mental snap shot he took. Ezra could slowly feel up easing up on the persona she tried to keep at work; the one that hated him with every fiber of her being and constantly threw insults at him left and right. He'd always been good a reading people and honestly, he didn't find Aria Montgomery to be the type of woman she projected herself to be at him. In those few moments when she smiled, Ezra could just make out the real Aria. The warm and vivacious Aria.

"I don't think we'll ever see a movie like this anymore. Nothing can compare to old movies; the glamour, the stories, the simplicity…"

The words slipping from Ezra's lips startled Aria. She wouldn't never had taken him as the type to be into the grandeur of the 1940's and old romantic films. To be honest, she didn't know what she really took him for and it was then that it hit her that she hardly knew him. Ezra Fitz, the man she continuously pretended to hate in order to keep her head held high and her pride untarnished, wasn't as well known to Aria as she thought he was. She didn't know his likes or dislikes or his hobbies. Then again, what did it matter to her? Why should she care?

Because maybe, just maybe, deep down, she felt guilty for being entirely rude to him. He'd done nothing but ask her out as an eighteen year old, but a lot could happen over the course of a few years and college; something that seemed to have slipped her mind the minute she saw his sitting in that glass paned window of his on the publishing for.

"Now its cheesy romantic comedies," Aria replied, pushing a hand through her hair. "Not that those aren't good for a girl's night, but they don't make you dream like the old ones do. You know; those dreams to find love." Her eyes flickered down, fingers twining in the grass and picked at a few of the blades. She didn't like the way she was spilling her guts to him and laying it all out on the table. Aria swore there was something in that blue eyed gaze of his that made her want to continue talking and talking. In an atmosphere that was free and open rather than the tension filled one of the workplace, she could see a different Ezra. One with a softer glance and a wider smile and certainly one with softer words as well. And if she was being honest with herself, Aria liked it.

Fingers prodded at her chin, making Aria cast her eyes upwards, peering straight into Ezra's. It was then that she noted the tangible chemistry and tension between them both. The soft looking lips that were near to hers were becoming to tempted and as their faces inched closer and closer, the hazy tension became thicker; thick like the smog over the city.

"Aria, I…" Ezra trailed off, their lips becoming dangerously close. They seemed to inch until they were just brushing one another's, but the loud blaring of the movie over the speakers drew them apart. Aria blushed deeply and sat with her knees to her chest, while Ezra leaned back on her forearms. Though in seemingly different positions and one calmer about the situation than the other, the same thought ran through their heads:

_What the hell?_

* * *

The human psyche works in mysterious ways; especially the subconscious part. Sometimes, we don't even realize that we've shifted out bodies or brushed at our faces. For Aria and Ezra, it was unknown to them both that during the movie they'd somehow found themselves wrapped around one another. Aria was now situated between Ezra's legs, back against his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. Neither noted internally how nice it felt because neither probably noticed what they were doing.

The movie played on, black and white pictures shadowing the large tarp screen that covered one end of the park. Night fell easily, bathing the city in stars and blanketing the buildings overhead warmly with a dark sky. Aria's eyes were fluttering just as the movie came to a close. It was Ezra's jostling that made her eyes spring wide open and blink around at her surroundings. The solid chest behind her was an indication of the position she'd put herself in.

"The movie's over," he whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. How they could become so tender with one another in the matter of hours was beyond them both. However, it wasn't to fate. That unknown force from above that so many believed in was twisting its way into the once catty relationship between Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. He let his fingers wander over her cheek, feeling her soft skin for a few moments. It was almost like silk under his skin, flawless even. Ezra sucked in a huge breath, removing his hand with a great amount of willpower.

"This was fun," Aria sputtered, pushing herself up from where she had been laying on the ground and far away from his touch. She didn't like what it made it feel, nor did she like the butterflies that erupted inside. And though Aria did like the different side that she'd seen in him, she couldn't let herself fall so easily. That wasn't the girl she knew herself to be. Aria Montgomery wasn't the girl who fell moony eyed and head over heels for a man she barely knew regardless of what felt right. "We should do it again."

"Aria, wait," Ezra spoke softly, catching her hand as she got up. He wasn't about to let her slip away so quickly. "Look," he said, standing up while his hand slipped into hers. "I know I've always been a jerk and picked fights, but I don't want to anymore. I'm sorry. That's not me and it feels so _foreign_ to try and ignore something that feels so right."

It was those few words from his heart that sent Aria pulling him up close and her lips crashing against his. Her painted nails tangled up in his hair while his strong ones wrapped around her waist, cementing her against his chest. Lips fought one another, tongues slipping and battling it out moments later. There was always that cheesy saying that if there was something to be explored between two people, you could see stars behind your eyes when you kissed. For Aria, it was fireworks. For Ezra, it was the stars. Only moments later were they pulling away, foreheads rested against one another. The rest of the world seemed to be packing up and retreating home, but to the couple standing locked in each other's gazes, everything was frozen.

"I'm sorry," Aria breathed and that was enough for him.

Tugging on her hand, Ezra neglected the plastic bags on the grass and the blanket, which actually happened to be a towel. She didn't even protest, though, if she'd been in a less dazed state of mine, she would've yelled at him to pick it up and toss it out. As they wound their way through the streets of New York, Aria wasn't surprised when they showed up outside of Ezra's apartment. She was surprised though about how willing her body seemed to be for him to take her inside. Under his touch, she didn't care. She was enchanted.

Aria Montgomery was letting for the man she had always resented, or well, thought she resented; convinced herself that she resented. Right now, she didn't doubt his words to her at the park or the way he held her as some ploy to get her in bed. She'd been wrong about him all along, at least she hoped. Aria watched diligently with attentive eyes as Ezra fumbled with his keys to open up the third floor apartment, want coursing through her veins as he bit down on his lip.

"Ezra," Aria breathed as he pushed open the door, but her lips were silenced by his while strong arms wrapped around her to carry her off towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is going to be an incredibly short chapter, but it's really more of a filler. After this is where the real story gets going and I'm very excited to take you all on that ride with me. It's going to be heartbreaking and wonderful and I really hope that you enjoy what I have planned. Everyone's been so great with reviews; I know this chapter isn't up to par, but ten or more and the next installment will up a hell of a lot fast than this one was. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, Ezra would have far more screentime. **

**Also, to the reviewer who wrote "Eh" as a comment last time and to any future reviews, please don't be rude. I will delete anymore that are of that nature.**

* * *

Waiting for a phone to ring can be utter agony. No matter the subject, it being a friend with a juicy piece of gossip or a family member with party plans, your stomach churns in anticipation of the dull dinging of the phone. But the worst circumstance has to be waiting for a person to call back after a date. It was essentially something that could make or break a relationship and possibly someone's self esteem. Unluckily for her on a quiet Sunday night, Aria Montgomery happened to be one of those girls that she despised; the kind that stared at their menace of a phone, waiting for the caller ID belonging to a specific man to pop up. She drummed her now pink painted fingernails against the dark wood of her coffee table, the taps resonating like the seconds passing on the clock.

Spencer passed in and out the apartment twice, the sound of keys rattled in the lock. Shoes _tapped-tapped-tapped _down the hallway, the sound of athletic sneakers that belonged to their basketball player neighbor squeaked their way to her ears. But the deafening sound of her iPhone ringing never came as the clock ticked and the TV played monotonous shows that didn't engage her interest. Eventually it wounded up to the point where Aria couldn't have cared less anymore. As the clock struck eleven, she realized that no matter the amazing sex, no matter the connection she had felt on the date, Ezra Fitz wouldn't call.

She'd never felt more foolish in her entire life. To think a player would ever commit to someone like her –the fact that Aria had tricked herself into believing that someone like that could change made her want to throw up. It was like sending a text to the wrong person and getting a garbled response; the flush of embarrassment, the revolting feeling of dread. A stray tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. The last thing Aria Montgomery would let herself do was cry over Ezra Fitz. Not in a million years.

But there was one thing she could do and that was resign. Aria had been getting several job offers for higher positions on other companies, albeit them being somewhat smaller than the one she currently worked for. She'd be damned if she had to work in the same building with someone so slimy. And, even though she wouldn't admit it, working with him would hurt her pride. If there was one thing that Aria boasted, it was her pride and her confidence in who she was as a person. The sweet outside of their date had melted into a sour core and in result, Aria whipped out her computer, nimble fingers flying over the keys as she wrote her letter of resignation and sent an email to one of her many job offers.

If Aria had it her way, she wouldn't be running into Ezra Fitz ever again.

* * *

He felt stupid for not calling her back. Ezra sat as his desk the following morning, rubbing his temples in consternation as he waited to see Aria come breezing through that door. Several women did in their silk shirts and pressed skirts, but not the brunette with the striking eyes. He saw her friend, Hanna Marin come in and Ezra was almost tempted to ask her where her cohort was as the time ticked to half past eight in the morning –except he never did. When Aria Montgomery didn't walk through the elevator doors that morning, his worry grew.

Something was wrong.

There's a certain feeling when dread sets in. It's almost as if people can already figure out the worst is to come. A cold, icy feeling shoots up the back of the neck and its almost paralyzing. That same feeling coursed through Ezra's body as he walked past the cubicles towards his boss' office on the floor; the senior editor. He'd know where she was –he was who people reported to when they called in sick or wanted to take a vacation day. While he rounded the corner, Ezra could faintly hear the words "resignation" and "job opening". His heart beat even faster, mind racing.

The moment Ezra Fitz heard that Aria Montgomery had quit her job he knew it was his fault. While it was silly for her to leave because of him not calling, he understood it. Ezra had hurt her pride because Aria had put down the wall she carefully built up to let him pass through. He'd betrayed that trust and with someone as prideful as Aria Montgomery, she wasn't going to let herself be denoted. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply as he made his way back to his office.

Her cubicle had never looked so bare, even though Aria hadn't been around to collect her belongings. He figured she was most likely waiting for him to be out of the office to pick them up. The warmth that was present when she was around wasn't there –the beacon of light that Aria had been was gone from the office. Now, to Ezra, it was cold and gray and displeasing. The taping of fingers against keys grated against his head and the ever present headache of daily life set in, causing a ringing to sound in Ezra's ears. He was tired and had the right mind to take the day off and deal with the crushed feeling he held in his heart.

So he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

A heartbeat –the small drumming against a person's ribcage that could indicate if they are alive, nervous, scared, excited, and any other emotion of the like. It's the tell-tale and truth behind all lies. But as for the life part, there's nothing more rewarding than the sound of a beating heart –be it one during a pregnancy scan or simply laying your ear over someone's chest and giving a good listen. For Aria Montgomery, sure, her heart was beating giving off life, but the feeling that went along with it didn't resemble anything remotely rewarding; more so showing the feeling of dread as she stood in her bathroom.

Two months had passed since what she and Spencer had deemed "The Ezra Debacle". She was now working at the public library as a librarian's assistant. Sure, it wasn't as glamorous as a cubicle with a Mac computer, but it was simple and paid almost the same amount as her previous job. Most of the time, Aria was happy –except for the rare moment when she remembered the events of September. It usually came at night when she laid alone in bed, clutching a pillow to her body that the memories of their night together followed by fall out in the coming days surfaced in her brain.

She could remember his skin on hers –soft and warm and slightly sticky with the collective sweat they'd created tangled up in his sheets. She could taste him still, his tongue slightly pushing past her swollen lips to fight and battle with hers. The feeling of his lips on her neck was still present, almost as if he was sucking lightly on that very plot of skin at that exact moment. The high he'd brought her had been like nothing else –their bodies fit well together and moved as if they were one, as cliché as it sounded.

And Aria hated it. She hated having those lingering memories. It reminded of her how she had let her guard down with Ezra –how she'd defied everything she'd built up to keep him from worming his way into her heart and thought that Ezra Fitz could be different from who he was in high school. Aria hated to be wrong.

The one month mark was when things started to change. Though excited to take on her new job in an environment that Aria loved so much, she was moody. Her demeanor could change at the flip of a switch –like someone was flicking a light bulb on and off inside of her. The bad moods were when the bulb went dark and the good ones were when the bulb was illuminated. She cried at the smallest thing and beamed at things even more miniscule before launching into another cry. Spencer dealt with it well, but something was evidently wrong with her best friend. They thought it was a lovely gift from Mother Nature approaching and then the flu during the second month when Aria began to throw up early in the morning. But that was until the hormonal fits came quicker and even stronger to the point where even Wren had a good idea as to what was going on.

That had been what brought Aria Montgomery to standing in her bathroom, waiting for the little white pregnancy test to finish analyzing.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, given the fact that taking a test now was pointless. She had morning sickness and she had the cravings that every woman with child had. Just last night did she have the obtuse hankering for a block of cheddar cheese –something that on a regular basis, Aria hated. But still, the reassurance and answer from something made to find these things out rather than her intuition would make Aria feel a bit more secure, if she could feel secure that is. And it wasn't like she didn't know who the father was either.

It was Ezra Fitz.

Would she tell him? Of course –Aria didn't believe in keeping a child's existence unknown from their father and vice versa. Even if they weren't on the best of terms, even if he hadn't called her back, even if she hadn't seen him in two months, she would tell Ezra that she was carrying his child. Unless this was all just some big scare and she was just really, really sick, but Aria was doubtful at that. Would adoption be an option? Perhaps, but it all depended on what Ezra had to say about it all. Something inside Aria told her that she'd want to keep this baby; it was _her _baby. She wasn't about to give that up. Yes, it would be hard, especially if she was to be a single mother, but she'd make it work.

Time ticked on until the remaining seconds approached going by in such a slow motion that Aria was sure she'd tear her hair out bit by bit until the three minutes were over. Her hands were clenched, fingernails digging into her palm as she waited for the alarm set on her phone to go off. And when it did, giving that blaring noise that shook her to the core, Aria's shaky hands lifted the little white stick from the marbled counter and turned it over with her eyes squeezed so tightly than any more and they would've popped out of their sockets. Her knuckles had turned the purest white while she gripped it, turning the test over to see the answer she was waiting for. Aria already knew.

Moments of impact in life come quickly, swiftly almost, especially when we're least expecting them. They hit like a car slamming on its brakes, a singer hitting the clearest tone at the top of a scale, or a plane taking off down a runway. While Aria Montgomery peered down at the pregnancy test in her hands, one of those moments hit her like a flash of lighting, electrifying her right down to the heart.

"Positive," she mumbled, pushing a hand through her hair. Of course it was. Tears burned behind her eyes as she exited the bathroom. She didn't know why she was crying, but nowadays, Aria never had a reason. She knew her world was about to change drastically as she called out her best friend's name.

* * *

Two months were a long time in Ezra Fitz's book. Two months equaled eight weeks and multiple hours and hundreds of seconds. Things could happen in the span on two months, but for the dark haired man, nothing much had occurred. His body was on autopilot, moving through the daily motions of life. He got up and he showered under scalding hot water that brought him to reality. He got dressed in whatever tie and button down he happened to find first and made a cup of coffee before spitting it out and opting to buy one from Starbucks on his way to work instead. He worked. He ate lunch. He worked some more. He went home and had a drink.

Ezra Fitz's world seemed lifeless knowing that he hurt Aria Montgomery. Sure, she hadn't come straight up to him to tell him, but quitting her job had been enough of a hint that she couldn't be in the same room as him. Truthfully, he didn't know why he hadn't called her. Well, he did know; he had been scared. Scared and shaking in his boots. The thought of being with Aria –of holding her in his arms repeatedly at night and taking her on dates had made his wits rattle uncontrollably loose. So, retreating to the eighteen year old boy Ezra swore he never would be again, he didn't call.

And it was sending his world into some topsy-turvy, nightmarish place.

He didn't see the good in himself, nor did he see the happiness in his work. Ezra edited and sent things off to the main office, but something was missing. It was the lack of a brunette working hard at her cubicle. There was no Aria to observe as she chewed on the cap of her pen, gnawing at the plastic as she worked on something. The heavy scent of her overly creamed coffee as she walked in from the city streets early in the morning was gone. The silliness of her changing her shoes to heels that he'd found so entertaining wasn't there. Ezra had been totally enraptured and in awe of Aria. But he'd screwed it up just like he'd screwed it up in high school.

He just wished that he'd see the familiar shock of chestnut curls coming through the door that Saturday morning in the empty office. It was an empty wish, but every time the door opened for a person trying to cram things in before their deadline, Ezra looked up in hopes of seeing her.

Fate is a silly thing, always conspiring against us or working for us. That afternoon with the November breeze hitting the side of the building and people bustling about with scarves and shopping bags on the street bellow, fate was working on Ezra Fitz's side. He had been tapping his keys into random letter formations, trying to keep himself distracted as he waited for an incoming email when she walked through those doors. Ezra's head had perked up, but once he saw those eyes looking straight in his direction, the world seemed to blaze and move at a faster, livelier pace again.

A small smile curled on his lips as Aria charged her way into his office, chewing on her lip. Ezra swore he hadn't seen a more relief filled, beautiful sight. She was dressed in a simple white button down and jeans, feet adorned with skull printed flats that he'd seen countless times as she came into work those months before. After two months of feeling empty, just the sight of her made Ezra feel like he was whole, at least somewhat. And it scared him, but he wasn't going to let a little bit of fear get in the way of what he wanted again.

"Aria," Ezra breathed as she stood in the glass doorway. It was then that Ezra took a good look at her. Her skin glowed, but the deep circles under her eyes betrayed any signs of sleep or stability. Her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. Ezra could remember the sparkle in them when they had lain in his bed, sated and sweaty with her cradled perfectly into his side for the rest of the night.

"Hi," she replied curtly, voice soft. This wasn't the opinionated, fiery Aria that Ezra had known her to be. She had her gaze cast down to the floor in front of her.

He coughed. "It's…good to see you."It was more than good, but he wasn't about to reveal that.

"Yeah."

Ezra's brow furrowed as to why she was being so short with him. His brow furrowed as to why she looked so sleep deprived and strung out. His brow furrowed, curious as to why Aria wasn't _Aria. _

"Aria, is there something wrong?"

She remained silent, still looking at the ground. Ezra knew he had to up his attempts to get her to talk to him. Getting up from his padded and incredibly large desk chair, walking around towards her to take her hands and guide her inside. He was surprised when Aria didn't slap his hands away, but slipped hers into his and let him pull her in deeper. Still, she looked at the ground and not up at him. Ezra didn't want to bring up the sparks he felt between their touching skins.

"Aria, look," Ezra spoke in a constricted voice. "I'm a jerk. And I know it's strange to hear me own up to it, but you've heard it loud and clear that I, Ezra Fitz, was a jerk. I should've called you back, hell I shouldn't have let you leave the next morning without discussing where the possibility of 'us' could go. I was a coward –I was scared and I took the easy way out; a thing I swore to myself that I'd never do, mainly to you ever again. I was scared…I am scared of us…of you. There's never been a girl that I've felt so deeply for, even if she throws insults at me and makes me chase her over the course of a few years. It's always been you, Aria. Even after you rejected me in that hallway by your locker. And that alone, to have such lasting feelings, scared me. So I ran away. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

He had opened himself up, just like cracking open a can of worms. Aria stood speechless in front of him, mainly because she didn't know how to respond to his confession. She was stunned and flattered, but speechless. Ezra's hand came to tilt her chin upwards and at least avert her eyes to his –he needed to see those gorgeous eyes and to make her understand.

The words slipped from her lips the moment they made eye contact. "I'm pregnant."

Ezra's world stopped again and a whole spectrum of emotions flashed behind his eyes. Anger, for doing this to her at such a young age and leaving her alone for two months to deal with the beginnings of the pregnancy by herself. Astonishment, wondering whether or not if they had used protection that night or if something had gone wrong. And lastly, love and adoration for the girl in front of him and now the child growing inside of her.

"And I know for a fact you're the father. I hadn't slept with anyone in months since I did with you. I'm pregnant, Ezra, and you're the father, but you don't have to worry. I can do this myself. You can focus on your job and find a stable relationship; I won't scare you any further. I—I've got a handle on it."

The thing about Aria Montgomery was that she always tried to be strong and hold her chin high up in the arm. She scoffed at those who turned weak within seconds, whereas she could handle a plethora of problems and still manage to not lose sleep and get into work on time. But this was a problem that not even she could handle, as much as she tried to convince people that she could. Her bottom lip began to quiver, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I've probably just totally ruined your life."

"Aria." Ezra's voice broke into a soft tone, wrapping around the small brunette he was dying to call his own. Perhaps was tossing the cards at him, at her, at them just right. Maybe this was how things were supposed to happen. "You're not ruining my life," he continued, voice still soft. "You're back in my life, which is more than I can ask for. I know I sound mushy and gooey, but I missed you, even if it was watching you change your shoes every morning." A small chuckle escaped her lips past the tears that were falling into her cheeks. By then, he'd already made up his mind.

"I want this baby with you, Aria. I know it's not ideal, but maybe it's the world's crazy way of telling us that what happened that night was supposed to happen. It's going to be hard and we're going to need to make strides to make it work, but I want you. I want that little person that'll be here in several months. I want us as a whole."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." And as he pressed his lips chastely to hers for a moment, feeling Aria's body melt into his and his hand drift to her still flat abdomen, Ezra Fitz felt like something right had finally happened in his life.

* * *

**I decided to put the author's note at the end of the story, as to not give anything away to the ending. **

**Now, I know there's a lot of "Aria getting pregnant" stories here, but I promise you 100% that this isn't going to be some fluff filled novella about them raising a family together. What I have planned is definitely not typical and there's a major twist that's going to be a major game changer for both Aria and Ezra in the next few chapters. So please,_ please_ have faith in me. I promise I won't let you down with this story. **

**Over ten reviews or so will get the chapter up faster. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

A label had always seemed mundane to Aria Montgomery. Sure, it gave an indication as to what something was, but what was the need when you really took a good look and the obvious was staring you straight in the face? Such as a bag of carrots –was it necessary to label a clear plastic bag filled with the vegetable when it was clear to the naked eye? She'd always been the unconventional type. But when it came to labeling her and Ezra, she remained quiet. They'd never established what they were, but kissed a lot. She'd spent the night at his place a week after telling him the news, but didn't call him her boyfriend. Was he simply just her _baby daddy_? Because something told her that there was more to the story than just that.

It was now seven days, nearing two weeks since she'd dragged her way up to his office to tell him that he would be a father. Sometimes, the truth smacked Aria right in the face; Ezra Fitz and she were having a baby. Back in high school, she would've choked on her own laughter at such a thought. But here she was, standing in an aisle at the public library to put a book back into circulation with a slightly curved stomach. She lounged around in his apartment, they discussed plans on if they'd move in with one another or they'd rotate places. It all seemed so surreal rather than a reality.

The dust from an old cover of a book made her nose itch. Aria scrunched it a few times to ease the temptation to sneeze; the last thing she wanted to do was make a noise that would frighten the entirety of the practically silent library. She had the right mind to drop a pin to see if she could hear the faint sound against the marbled floor of what could've been considered a grand palace. Her hazel eyes skimmed over the title, nose scrunching up further as she read the name of the gory classic. Such things weren't her forte. Aria Montgomery was a romantic novel reader –it was the one time she allowed herself to feed into fantasies.

Taking up another book from the pile she'd brought along with her to shelve, a soft hand touched her waist, skimming around to her slight bump. Aria jumped, the book in her hand clattering to the floor and split open, now with a cracked spine. She muttered a curse word at the sight, hand raised to smack her assailant.

"Easy there, Tiger. I know you're high on hormones, but there's no need to smack me." The boyish grin of Ezra filled her gaze, making her ease up and smile.

"You just committed a major felony in a library, Mr. Fitz; no making loud noises."

"I wasn't the one who dropped the book."

"Yes, but you were the one who caused me to drop it."

Ezra opened his mouth to reply, but the challenging smirk that Aria met with him told him to keep his words to himself; she'd won this round. Hell, he'd always let her win if it brought on the smile she was giving him just then. To say that he was smitten with Aria Montgomery was a false accusation. Ezra Fitz was head over heels for the vivacious girl and he wasn't afraid to admit it. At least to himself that is –to her, it was a completely different story. How did he tell her, a woman he'd known for years and had been dating for two weeks, that he was falling for her? Exactly, Ezra didn't know. So for the time being, he figured he'd keep quiet and let time do its job in making the words come unraveling from his lips.

"Touché," was his only reply, tugging Aria closer to his chest. She giggled and tried to pry herself away from his arms. At any other time would she be happy to feel his touch, but not at work.

"Ezra, I'm at work."

"And your point?"

"Well, shouldn't you be at work?" Her brows knitted together in confusion. Aria knew for a fact that it wasn't lunch break over at Gellar Publishing, nor was it the conclusion of another day.

"They let me out early today –I finally finished that huge job I've been working on all week."

"Ah," Aria replied, giving up on trying to make his arms release her and went back to her task of shelving books. He'd been working on a particular book, trying to edit it just right before they sent it to printing. It was a five hundred paged modern epic that had taken him majority of the week. The nights she was at his apartment, Aria spent reading her own book of choice, legs propped up in his lap while Ezra furiously typed away at his laptop in order to have it finished by the deadline. "I suppose I should reward you for your diligent behavior."

"Perhaps," Ezra replied, raising an eyebrow. "I've been a very good boy." His expression made Aria laugh, going back to put another book away. When he saw that she wasn't giving in, but only teasing, Ezra's hold around her waist tightened slightly. "Hey, I thought you were serious."

"Maybe I was. But I'm not going to let you tempt me to get down and dirty in between the shelves."

"You know, it's always so much more thrilling in public."

"Keep it in your pants, Fitz, or you won't be getting anything at all." Aria's hand picked up her final book, but Ezra's quick reflexes, spun her around, pining her to the shelf behind her. He loomed in on her, arms loosely circling her waist. His bright blue eyes were now dark and smoldering while she looked at him with a beguiled expression. The book in Aria's hand went flying to the floor.

"A—again," she bemoaned, but he shook his head and placed a single finger to her lips.

"Just a kiss couldn't hurt." Ezra's voice was soft, like a blanket just coming out of the wash, and enveloped her in a snug hold. Aria's head nodded weakly in agreement as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading into his hair. His curls were just as soft as his voice and lacking the dollop of gel that he often used while getting ready in the morning. Ezra's hands settled on her body, one on the small of her back and the other resting on the slight curve of her stomach. Their lips continuously moved against one another's in perfect timing, breaking for air, and then came to meet again.

It was never a populated aisle anyways.

* * *

"Are you coming back to my place afterwards?" Currently, after a heated makeout session, Ezra sat with Aria on the floor of the aisle, her cart of books pushed to the side. She was curled up next to him, head on his shoulder. Her fingers played with a few buttons on his dress shirt, observing the marbled plastic while she formulated an answer. Truthfully, Aria had been spending more time at Ezra's home than hers to the point where she was afraid Spencer was starting to feel rejected. They'd been best friends for a long time and she wasn't going to let the new chapter of her life push out the past one.

She shrugged slightly, shoulders raising and pressing against his. "I don't know. I've spent so much time over at yours and not enough at home. I don't want Spencer to start feeling like I'm going to neglect her just because something new is happening in my life." Aria looked to Ezra for at least some understanding. When he nodded, she sighed. "I'd love to come over, but I've got my best friend duties too."

"What if I came over to yours? I've rarely ever been there as it is. I want to be a part of your life as it is now, not just some other world that you live in." Ezra's hand ran through her hair, playing with the end of a curl. "As long as you're okay with it, I'd really like to meet Spencer."

Aria's face lit up entirely; it was the most rewarding sight in the world to him. "We'll order in Chinese and watch a movie and you'll get to see how I really live, not just with you." She laughed softly, eyes glowing with excitement. Ezra took it as a good sign; she was excited to share her life with him. That had to be a step in the right direction, right?

"Just nothing too fried," he laughed quietly. "You know how this one reacts with that." He laid a hand over her belly, thumb caressing the space softly over the material of her shirt while Aria's hand came down to rest upon his, a chaste kiss pressed against his lips.

* * *

Ezra Fitz had always classified himself as being particularly brave. He didn't cop out on things, even if they seemed entirely difficult and he took full responsibility on things that he'd done wrong with open arms to the consequence. When he was younger and buried his friends' toy trucks in the sand, he braved the tattle tale-ing with a high held chin; his parents had always thought he was a remarkable seven year old. But none of that explained the bundle of nerves in his stomach as he waited for Aria to open the front door of her apartment. In his hand, Ezra clutched a brightly colored arrangement of flowers. Not for Aria though, but for Spencer in hopes of making a good impression. He was going to be around for a long time obviously –it would be better for the best friend to like him.

It didn't make sense though. Ezra had hung out multiple times with friends of her previous girlfriends and their groups. He assumed that because it was _Aria_, not just any girl, the anxiety was at an all time high. He shifted on his heels, rocking back and forth against their welcome mat while he waited for the door. Finally, it began to creak and light from the inside of the apartment poured through. But the brunette answering the door wasn't _his_ brunette. This one was much taller with pointed features.

"You must be Ezra," the woman spoke, thrusting out her hand. She sounded almost like a politician with a goal of making him like her almost as much as he was trying to make her like him.

"That I am," he said, slipping his hand into hers to give a quick shake. "You must be Spencer, if I'm not correct."

"You've definitely come to the right apartment." She moved aside, letting him see into the place that Aria called home. It was warm and decorated with homey features –it seemed evident to him that she lived there. The front door let him see into the open floor plan, living room straight ahead. The television was on with a re-run of "Friends" playing while tinkering laughter came from a person sitting on the floor; Aria. Ezra smiled widely at the sound of her laughter.

"You're absolutely smitten," Spencer said, taking the bouquet from his hands. "Go over there. I'll go put these into water."

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner of the couch, Aria was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, eyes trained on the show playing in front of her while she dug around a carton of lo mein. There was something about the scene that was almost childlike, but made Ezra's heart warm all the same. To see her in her natural environment –not his apartment and not between the shelves at the library, and certainly not in a squished cubicle, was enthralling. She was devoid of any makeup and she'd changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater with a skull knitted into the front. Her hair was tied up off her neck with the length resting over her shoulders. Ezra didn't think he'd ever seen her more beautiful.

"You started without me," he laughed, trying to feign mock hurt but failing. Aria looked up at him with a smile and motioned for him to sit beside her. Honestly, it was a mystery to them both at how natural it felt to be with one another, especially with the years they'd tried to build up a hateful relationship. Clearly, it hadn't worked out.

"Baby's got to eat." She patted her stomach covered with the sweater. "I told them to wait for Daddy, but they wouldn't listen."

_Daddy_ –the word made Ezra's world stop for a second. Everything that had seemed to be in some sort of orbit stopped the moment she spoke. It hit him that in only a few months, he'd have a tiny person to call him that. _Daddy_. He let the word run over and over in his head, trying it on for size. Ezra's heart swelled for a moment before retaining its former shape.

"I'll have to give them a lecture," he spoke as he finally came to. "Did you at least leave me a bit or did Baby make you eat the entirety of the takeout?"

"There's some on the counter," Aria laughed, kissing his shoulder softly before picking up her chopsticks. "Just don't touch the Sesame Chicken –Spencer will have your head." Ezra laughed and kissed Aria's forehead softly, stealing her chopsticks to pop a bit of the lo mein in his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine," she whined, stealing the carton back.

Ezra shrugged. "Tell Baby that Daddy's got to eat too."

* * *

**I've decided, at least for this story, to leave author's notes at the bottom. I guess it just allows nothing to be spoiled, whereas there could be potential spoilers in a before author's note. I don't know, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a little short, but I'm cramming for exams. I wanted to get something up for you all. **

**Though this chapter is fluffy, it's only a cushion for what's to come. The next few will drive the plot a little more and allow Aria and Ezra to learn about each other's lives before the twist finally hits. **

**Please review! The response to last chapter was completely overwhelming and I really hope that this one does get the same! At least ten reviews will cause for a faster update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**S**leep had always been a valuable thing to Ezra Fitz. He looked forward to his valuable eight hours each night and relished them when he woke up in the morning. But when his slumber was compromised did Ezra get upset. There had been too many coffee mugs cracked out of frustration that he couldn't brew the warm liquid right and too many crumpled up papers of editing gone wrong in the wee hours of the morning. Such things hadn't been much of a complication when Ezra lived alone, however Aria Montgomery had somehow weaseled her way into staying over his place most nights when her pregnancy hit the two month mark –an arrangement that Ezra didn't protest upon.

The curly haired man slept with his back against the wall, Aria curled into him for her chest touching his. Their bump of a baby had grown a bit in the past month or so and a small protrusion was the only thing keeping their skin of being flush against one another's. One hand of his rested on the small of her back, the other palm down on the pillow besides her head. Aria's hands pressed against Ezra's chest, cheek right over his heart, but something was different tonight.

She wasn't relaxed beside him, palms on skin. Instead, her tiny fingertips poked into Ezra's shoulder, prodding him in hopes that he'd wake up. The clock on the wall ticked on, but the alarm clock, with blaring red letters, read that it was about two-thirty in the morning. Their baby was making her crave something greasy and there wasn't much of that in the fridge –only a few apples, cold cuts, and various boxes of takeout.

"Ezra," Aria whispered, continuing to poke him roughly. "Ezra, the baby wants food." Each time he groaned and tightened his hold on her, making Aria wriggle until he loosened. Finally, taking her first, she punched him in the shoulder, hoping that the impact would make Ezra's eyes flutter open. Aria smirked as he revealed his pair of cobalt blue eyes that were filled with sleep.

She secretly wished their baby would be graced with such a pair.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," she greatly him brightly, perhaps a little too brightly as Ezra winced from the sound of her voice. "Baby Fitz wants food."

Ezra settled back down, at first roused with fear that something had gone wrong or that Aria had tripped on her way to the bathroom. His eyes closed once more, seeing that the problem at hand wasn't one that was life threatening or detrimental. "So go to the fridge. We've got a lot."

"Been there, done that. Baby didn't agree –they want greasy fast food."

"Can't you catch a cab and get some?" The statement deserved a half asleep Ezra a hearty whack on the shoulder once more.

"You're an idiot," Aria muttered. Though her tone sounded annoyed, she threw her leg over Ezra's him, pressing herself against him while batting her eyelashes. In the past few weeks of spending as much time as their schedules would allow with one another, Aria learned that she could get her way with Ezra with so much as a pout of her perfectly colored lips. This would go the extra mile.

"Your baby is hungry." Her lips lingered near Ezra's ear, making the man alert without the need of a splashing of cold water. If Aria kept this up though, he'd need a cold shower.

"Which baby are we talking about," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both," Aria sighed, drawing a small pattern on his chest. "You wouldn't want to deprive either of them, would you?" She kept her lips at his ear, placing kisses just behind it and downwards till she reached his neck. Hot breath mingled on Ezra's skin, making him shiver despite the warmth of his comforter. "Please go get us food?"

With reluctance, Ezra sighed. He knew he'd lost this round, especially with Aria's feminine wiles coming into play. Carefully, he unhooked her leg from around his torso and shifted so that he was able to slide out of bed with ease, rather than hurt her as he did so. As his feet touched the cold ground of the hardwood floors –his apartment wasn't as complimentary as to have carpeted floors, Ezra leaned over the bed, nose just brushing with Aria's.

"Anything for you two," he spoke, giving her a quick kiss. "I won't be too long." As he slipped on a sweatshirt that was lingering on the ground and his shoes, Ezra had the realization that the beautiful brunette, now falling back to sleep in his bed, had him whipped.

_Very whipped, indeed._

* * *

**H**ormones were a funny thing – after polishing off her McDonald's hamburger, fries, and chocolate shake, Aria Montgomery had fallen back to sleep in the comfort of Ezra Fitz's arms for a solid six more hours. She didn't toss a bit, snuggled up against his well defined chest with one fist gripping the soft, grey fabric of his tee shirt.

However, morning brought tears after a round of her daily morning sickness. Droplets streamed down Aria's porcelain colored cheeks as she sat on the cold tile of Ezra's bathroom floor. The man did his best to console the emotional brunette, telling her that their baby wouldn't come out ugly, even though they looked slightly deformed and was the size of a peanut in the latest sonogram they'd gotten from the doctor's.

"But what if it doesn't change," Aria sobbed, the flimsy fabric of a tissue clamped in her hand. "What if their face is all wrinkly when they're born? What if they don't have fingernails?"

"Aria," Ezra sighed, laying a hand upon her lower back. "I'm sure the baby has fingernails by now. We can call the doctor and ask if you'd like." His lips pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Between work and managing his personal life outside of Aria, Ezra was still navigating the waters of impending fatherhood. He wasn't very nervous anymore –at least, he told himself not to be. A few people in the office had children and he gained a bit of advice from them.

_Baby proof everything before they're born –don't wait until the last minute. _

_Be sure to have a breast pump on hand and readymade bottles just in case you're ever left alone with a hungry baby. _

Among the things Ezra hadn't given much thought to were the mundane facts, though he still took the information with open arms.

_Always support the baby's head. _

_Keep all stuffed animals and toys out of the crib._

_Have various cloths –babies are prone to spitting up._

At first, the sea of tidbits had overwhelmed him to the point where Ezra had locked himself in his office and took deep breaths in order to evade a panic attack. They had been coming in like wildfire, especially from Aria's friend, Hannah, who'd taken the upper hand in the office to tell people about how she was doing, not Ezra who was practically living with her.

"I don't want to," Aria chortled, wiping under her eyes. "They'll think I'm crazy."

Ezra stifled a chuckle. "And you don't think you are now?" The remark earned him a sharp slap to the shoulder. "I mean, no, Aria. You're not crazy."

A slow smile spread over Aria's face –a stark difference from the tears that had been saturating her cheeks for the past ten minutes. "That's much better." She continued wiping under her eyes, a sudden lift in her emotions. The tidal wave of the morning had passed, but not with flying colors. "Enough crying," Aria said, pushing up from the ground before holding her hand out towards Ezra. "You've got to get to work and I have a breakfast date with Spencer."

"One thing," Ezra smirked, holding onto her hand. With a swift pull, he sent Aria back into his lap, arms circling around her waist. "Because we both know we'll be rushing out of here like bats out of hell." Cupping her cheek in his hand, Ezra smoothed his thumb over the curve of her jaw line before pressing his lips against Aria's. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around her neck. They were chest to chest, lips moving perfectly against one another until the need for air became necessary.

"Now we've got to get ready," Aria said with a breathy voice. She placed a kiss just under his ear where she knew Ezra was most sensitive before hopping to her feet.

* * *

**T**he diner menu was becoming her worst enemy. The options were mouthwatering –anyone would drool at the thought of home fries, pancakes smothered in butter and syrup, and Belgian waffles with a large array of toppings. However, with the strict diet the doctor had put Aria on, such things were out of the question. _No fried foods_, much to her dismay; only fruits and vegetables and the healthiest of things. Sure, she and Ezra ordered take out, but he made sure that she went with healthy options and not always the deep fried choices. That didn't stop the cravings though.

"The only downside to being pregnant is the diet," she sighed, falling back against the red cushioned chair. Sitting across from the petite brunette with a slight protruding stomach was her quasi-best friend and roommate, Spencer Hastings. The much taller woman had her nose stuck in the menu, trying to ignore Aria's whining. While she adored her best friend, the hormones didn't exactly compliment her. Spencer had to applaud Ezra –either Aria had him wrapped around her little finger or he tolerated the constant shift and pull of her emotions well. Given the last movie night shared between the expecting couple and herself and her doctor boyfriend, Wren, it was easy to see the family that would develop when the baby arrived. Ezra and Aria were clearly smitten with each other. Spencer and Wren had both placed bets on when they'd say the three most important words to one another.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer placed down the menu. "Maybe it'll influence you're life choices –you're always on the run and grabbing fried food." She picked up the deep and very filled coffee mug that sat to her right; and action that didn't go unnoticed by Aria, who gave a small moan.

"I miss coffee," she sighed, picking up her own cup of decaffeinated lemon tea.

"You need to stop whining."

"Sorry, it's the hormones," Aria spoke, a bit quieter this time. "They're been at their worst today."

"I don't know how Ezra does it. He's got to be in love or something." Spencer hadn't meant to let the words come tumbling out of her mouth. They didn't go ignored by Aria either.

The smaller woman froze, mug in mid air and not touching her lips. "I don't know, Spence," she said softly. "Maybe it's just infatuation because I'm carrying his baby." The disappointment of her thoughts colored Aria's voice to a deep, steely gray. She wanted Ezra to be in love with her. A high school Aria would've protested it, but her whole being now wanted Ezra Fitz to sweep her off her feet and confess his love to her and for her to admit the same words back to him. She had been sorting out her feelings for the past few days while she was alone or when he had fallen asleep before her. It had been a fragile process, but the more she thought about it, the more Aria knew that Ezra had worked his way into her heart and was now beginning to claim it. And she wasn't going to protest or complain about it.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Aria. That's not just lust and infatuation on his face, or an appreciation for you having his baby. Give it time, it'll come out. Both you and him seem horrible at keeping your feelings at bay," Spencer said, reaching over to place a reassuring hand on Aria's shoulder.

Placing her hands on her stomach, Aria rubbed a small circle on her abdomen. They hadn't felt the baby kick yet, but she was waiting –waiting for that tiny, supposed jolt. All the books had said it wasn't supposed to come, that the pregnancy wasn't at the right month yet, but she wished and hoped that they were wrong and she'd feel a little something. Leaving one hand in place, Aria picked up her mug once more and drew it to her lips. "How do you think this little guy got her," she laughed. "We're totally incapable of controlling ourselves."

The girls felt into laughter in unison with one another. It felt good to be out with friends –Aria had been working her shifts and splitting that with spending time with Ezra as well. While she had no issue spending her time with the curly haired man that was evidently stealing her heart, and quite miraculously and surprisingly at that, she had missed her best friend.

* * *

**"W**e need to tell our parents," Aria said later that night. Ezra had come home from work only an hour ago. The minute he'd come through the door, she'd pulled him by the tie towards the couch. It seemed like the hormone that had been plaguing her at that moment was lust. Now, they both lay sated with an old afghan covering their slightly sweaty skin. "I mean, they have a right to know. It's not like we can wait until the baby's born and say 'Surprise, you're grandparents.'"

Ezra drew small circles on Aria's skin, first a small, swirled circle. Now he'd worked himself up to a heart, tracing it daintily against her arm. He could feel her skin prickle and smiled, relishing the fact that it was him who made her react that way. In fact, Ezra was happy that it had always been him up to that point –him who kissed her, him who would be the father to her child, him who got to fall asleep with her curled up next to him at night. He was satisfied with life at an age where he never thought he would be. It struck him right then and there.

_Was he in love? _

Was this what it felt like –to not want to be without another person? When he was at work, there was an ache in his chest because Aria wasn't there. When he came home to see her sitting on his couch, watching television or reading a book, he was elated. And when they were lying like they were at present, skin to skin and chest to chest, Ezra felt like the world had stopped spinning on its axis. He had to ask the question again; was this love?

All signs pointed to yes.

Aria tapping on his shoulder pulled Ezra away from his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I said, we have to tell our parents at some point."

"I know," he spoke with a sigh. "But I think we should wait till we get past another month, that way any complications that could be detrimental are out of the way." The feeling of Aria nuzzling her head against his neck, followed by the slight pressure of lips against his skin gave him her affirmative answer. Ezra's hands grazed down her bare back, fingers pressing lightly into her skin. Aria gave a soft giggle once he got to her sides –her ticklish spot, and it was the most beautiful sound he thought he'd ever hear.

From whipped the previous night, Ezra Fitz had somehow fallen in love.

* * *

**So, from my planning, I think the drama will begin the next chapter. After all, things can't always be so fluffy (as much as we wish they could be), can they?**

**Please review! I'm so grateful to the comments I get on Twitter, but the reviews on the story itself mean a whole lot to me, as well as serving as encouragement to update faster. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
